The Cave of Two Lovers xXxtokka stylexXx
by PineConeFace-and-DeadBoy
Summary: This is basicaly a redo of the episode "the Cave of Two Lovers." Only instead of Aang and Katara, its Sokka and Toph. -full summary inside-
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back but this time im writing an Avatar story.=)**

**Oh, about my other storys i may or may not continue them.I'll have to think about it.**

**Okay, so this is my very Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic. I've been reading a lot of avatar stories and I fell in love with them but mainly the couple tokka(toph/sokka). So, since tokka is my favorite couple im gonna write my first story about them.**

**Summary: Okay I couldn't think of anything else so I wrote a different version of the episode **_**The Cave of Two Lovers. **_**The difference is that Toph becomes Katara, Sokka becomes Aang, and Katara becomes Sokka. Makes more sense if you read it. Oh, by the way Aang isnt in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If i did toph and sokka would be a cannon ........well their would be a lot of things changed.**

_(Appa, Toph, Sokka, Katara and Chong's group were walking along a wide street lined with what look like the ruins of temples.)_

**Katara:** How far are we from the tunnel?

**Chong:** Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth.

_(Katara turns to face the others in a pose of horror, his hands holding the sides of his head.) _

**Katara:** Labyrinth !

**Chong:** I'm sure we'll figure it out.

_(Katara turns and begins walking again. The rest follow.) _

**Lily:** All you need to do is trust in love. According to the curse.

_(At this Katara stops, standing bolt upright. The others pass her.) _

**Katara:** _(in exasperation) _Curse!

_(Cut to a long shot of the top of a gulley or small canyon. The camera pans down to reveal the moss covered entrance to a large tunnel in the cliff face. The group stands in front of it. The tunnel is so large that Appa can easily be accommodated.)_

**Chong:** Hey-hey, we're here!

**Clift-Hanger!**

**Sorry its sooooooooooo super short. I would write more but im really tired cause i woke up at like 5 in the morning....so...yah. Im probally going to write the next chapter tomorrow and then put it up tomorrow or monday. I also might start writing chapters for the other stories. MAYBE. i dont know yet. Anyways review=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**xXXx**

_(Cut to a shot of a plaque with some writing on the wall of the cave entrance.)_

**Katara:** What exactly is this curse?

**Chong:** The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever.  
**Lily:** And die.  
**Chong:** Oh, yeah, and die.

**Katara:** _(aggravated)_ That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!

**Moku:** _(cheerfully and pointing at the column of smoke)_ Hey, someone's making a big campfire!  
**Toph:** That's no campfire, Moku.  
**Katara:** That's Fire Nation. They're tracking us.

**Sokka:** So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?  
**Chong:** That is correct, Master Arrowhead.

_(Sokka turns to look at Toph. Sokka turns away from Toph and looks back at Chong with a smile.)_

**Sokka:** We can make it.  
**Katara:** Everyone into the hole!

_(The group makes its way slowly into the tunnel, Appa groaning in protest, but still following._

_Cut a long shot of a Fire Nation tank rapidly approaching the camera, then cut to another overhead shot from the cavern entrance. Several tanks pull to a stop in front of the cave entrance. Cut to a close up shot of the Commander in his tank.)_

**Commander:** _(o.c.)_ Hold on! It's too dangerous. _(cut to him half out of his tank)_ Haven't you heard the song Just close them in. The mountain will take care of the rest.

_(Cut to a frontal shot of the tanks. The canister containing the projectile grappling hooks rotates upward. The tanks fire their grappling hooks into the top of the tunnel and pulls down a large amount of rock, completely blocking the entrance. Cut to an interior shot of the cave where the group turns in horror as the cave entrance collapses.)_

_(Cut to Appa, on his hind legs, frantically tries to dig his way out of the trap.)_

**Toph:** _(sympathetically)_ It's okay, Appa. We'll be fine. _(less confidently)_ I hope.

_(Cut to a shot of Katara, Chong behind her holding a lit torch.)_

**Katara:** We will be fine. All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?  
**Chong:** Eh, about two hours each.  
**Lily:** And we have five torches so that's… _(she takes the other four torches she is holding a strikes then on the ground like matches, lighting them instantly)_ ten hours.  
**Katara:** _(while stomping out the torches she lit)_ It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!

_(Katara runs over and stomps them out.)_

**Lily:** _(spacey)_ Ohh, right.  
**Katara:** I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through.

**xXXx**

**Well thats it for chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon.=)**


End file.
